Gasoline or other combustible fluids can generally be stored in containers with a screw cap including a spout or a funnel for pouring the gasoline. This method can result in spills and can be dangerous when storing combustible fluids such as gasoline. Regulations are generally provided concerning the design of containers for storage and the use of gasoline. If these containers holding the flammable liquids allow spillage, it could result in a serious fire or explosion that could be dangerous for nearby persons and property.